Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln (February 12, 1809 - April 15, 1865) was the 16th President of the United States, particularly noted for his leadership during the Civil War, delivery of the Gettysburg Address, and the Emancipation Proclamation. Nicknamed "Honest Abe," the lanky bearded politician was a controversial figure in his own time, but has since been recognized as one of the greatest presidents, ranked with George Washington. A key factor in this was not only Lincoln's statesmanship and opposition to slavery, but his assassination on April 14, 1865, days after the Southern forces surrendered. Lincoln thus became the first American president to be assassinated (but not the last, as witness John F. Kennedy) and the fourth to die in office. His image adorns the five dollar bill and penny. Although he never existed during the time of movies, Robot Abraham Lincoln was based on him and he was spoofed by Pumbaa in the Timon and Pumbaa episode; "Catch Me if You Kenya" and Quint in "Klondike Con". Two evil robot versions of him also appeared in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Mom's Birthday" and "Let's Bounce". In the Dave the Barabarian episode; "Not a Monkey!," Dave was seen wearing a Lincoln hat with a fake brown beard to replace his missing hair. A folk doll version of Lincoln possessed by the ghost of someone else was a planned character for the scrapped feature film project My Peoples, or A Few Good Ghosts. He was played by Daniel Day-Lewis in the 2012 film, Lincoln and Gleen Beck in National Treasure: Book of Secrets. His Mount Rushmore face statue was seen in a Goofy short in the House of Mouse episode; "Chip 'n' Dale", in the Quack Pack episode; "The Really Mighty Ducks" along with the other three presidents, and in The Muppets. In the House of Mouse episode; "Gone Goofy"'s Pit Crew and Donald's Goofy World, Goofy was seen wearing and dressed up as Lincoln. He was mentioned in an episode of Best Friends Whenever. Trivia *Tom Hanks is related to Abraham Lincoln. He is the third cousin, four times removed of the former president. Hanks' link to Honest Abe comes through the President’s mother, Nancy Hanks. *He was the first president to get assassinated. Gallery Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln.jpg|Audio-Animatronic Abraham Lincoln in Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln. Pumbaa with Lincoln's hat.png|Pumbaa wearing Lincoln's hat in Catch Me if You Kenya Courteous Quint3.png|Quint as Courteous Quint wearing Lincoln-like clothes and hat in Klondike Con Character.robotabe.jpg|Robot Abraham Lincoln Dave The Barbarian - Not a Monkey! - Lincoln Hat.jpg|Dave wearing Lincoln's hat and a fake brown beard Piggylincoln.jpg|Miss Piggy as Lincoln Honest fozzie lincoln.png|Fozzie Bear as Lincoln Baby gonzo lincoln.png|Baby Gonzo as Lincoln Abearham Lincoln.jpg|Baby Fozzie as "Abearham Lincoln" in Muppet Babies Piggy Lincoln 2014 Facebook.jpg|Miss Piggy as Lincoln in a 2014 Facebook video promoting Muppets Most Wanted Abe-Lincoln-My-Peoples-lg.jpg|Abraham Lincoln as he would have appeared under the possession of Uncle Ned in My Peoples House Of Mouse - Chip 'n' Dale - Abraham Lincoln.jpg|Mt. Rushmore Abraham Lincoln statue in House of Mouse The Really Mighty Ducks Grouchos.jpg|Washington, Jefferson, Roosevelt, and Lincoln as Groucho in The Really Mighty Ducks House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Lincoln.jpg|Goofy as Abraham Lincoln in "Gone Goofy"'s Pit Crew House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Lincoln again.jpg|Goofy as Lincoln again in "Gone Goofy"'s Donald's Goofy World vlcsnap-2015-01-11-20h21m23s138.png|Lincoln in The Muppets Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:Deceased Category:Historical characters Category:1800s births Category:1860s deaths Category:Politicians Category:Lawyers Category:People from Kentucky Category:Iconic characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Males Category:People Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:National Treasure Category:United States Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Quack Pack Category:Best Friends Whenever Category:National Treasure characters Category:Touchstone Pictures